Paper Mario: Stars of Light
Paper Mario: Stars of Light is a game by SuicuneRider14. This would be for the Wii U. Party Members Goombriella Joins in Prologue: The Warp She is a Scholar of the University of Omba. She is the cousin of Goombella. She is basically like the Goomba's of the previous games. Outside of battle, she gives what she thinks should be done (But at a few times in the game, it's wrong, and if you do listen, she apologizes and mentions that she's not perfect) HP: *Normal Rank - 10 *Super Rank - 15 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 25 (2 Defense) Abilities: *Headbonk (Exact Same) *Tattle (Same as in Thousand Year Door) *Multibonk (Exact Same) 3 FP *Rally Wink (Exact Same) 4 FP Shawn Joins in Chapter 1: The Shadow Guys He is a Shy Guy, but even with his mask, he is very timid. He joins Mario because he wants to change to be less timid by adventuring. At the end of Chapter 1, he takes of his mask, and reveals his face. Outside of battle, he can use his slingshot (Does not as much range of Konner's ability outside of battle, but can hit things above, and goes at an arc unlike Nimfi's feathers). HP: *Normal Rank - 15 *Super Rank - 25 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 30 (2 Defense) Abilities: *Slam (Same as Body Slam) *Slingshot (Can hit any enemies, and pierces defense. Action Command is the same as his Slam attack) 2 FP *Medic (He gives Mario a medication to heal his HP. Action Command is that you have to hold A and a bar will appear with a cursor and it will go through only once, and as close to the middle as possible you have to release. It heals 3-7 HP Super Rank, and 5-9 HP Ultra Rank.) 4 FP. *Super Sling (Basically Slingshot but for all enemies) 5 FP Konner Joins in Chapter 2: The Mountain of Thunder He is an enthusiastic and energetic Koopa. He joins because a dragon kidnaps his girlfriend. Outside of battle, he is the same as Koops. HP: *Normal Rank - 15 (1 Defense) *Super Rank - 25 (2 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 35 (3 Defense) Abilities: *Shell Toss (Same) *Power Shell (Same) 3 FP *Shell Shield (Same) 4 SP *Fire Shell (Same) 5 FP Pierre Joins in Chapter 3: Great Peril on Sonsang Island He is a Piranha Plant, and he is a caretaker of orphaned an Yoshi egg. He is rather aggressive and protective. He at first attacks Mario. He carries around the egg, which hatches in Chapter 5. Outside of battle, he flies by flapping his leaves. HP: *Normal Rank - 20 *Super Rank - 30 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 40 (2 Defense) Abilities: *Bite (When biting, press A repeatiatly) *Leaf Flap (Stuns enemies) 2 FP *Flap Away (Same as Parakarry's Air Lift) 3 FP - Super Rank *Root (Implants roots and heals 6-10 HP per turn) 5 FP - Ultra Rank Emile Joins in Chapter 4: The Chasm of Ice He is a Li'l Sparky, and is the older brother of Watt. He is also captured by Lantern Ghost. Outside of battle, he can illuminate areas, but there is no need to press a button. HP: *Normal Rank - 10 *Super Rank - 15 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 25 (2 Defense) Abilities *Electro Dash (Same) *Shock (Same as Mega Shock) 5 FP *Turbo Charge (Same, but also charges Emile's power instead of just Mario's) 4 FP - Super Rank *Thunder Shock (He zaps all the enemies, and the action command is the same as all of Shawn's attacks, doing up to 5 damage) 7 FP - Ultra Rank Nimfi Joins in Chapter 5: Dark Days of the Starshine Forest She is a Fairon, and one of the Dragon Nymphs, a group of mystical guardians of the forest. She is one of 3 of them who weren't killed by the onslaught of monsters. Outside of battle, she shoots feathers and if it hits an enemy, the feathers hit each enemy as equal as possible. HP: *Normal Rank - 15 *Super Rank - 20 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 25 (2 Defense) Abilities: *Aerial Ace (She glides then kicks the enemy, same as Sky Dive) *Plume Play (She shoots feathers, and by pressing the buttons, it's cursor will move and hitting them again will go in another direction, in the order of Up, Left, Down, Right, and if it's on the enemy it will hit, and it would do 1 damage each. The buttons with Normal rank is Up, Down, A, B, X, and Y, doing up to 6 Damage. Super Rank adds L, R, and Right, up to 9 Damage. Ultra Rank adds Left, 2R, and 2L, up to 12 Damage. This is useless on enemies with defense points.) 2 FP *Chill Quill (Same as Fiery Jinx but with Ice) 6 FP *Feather Fury (She dances with buttons appearing rapidly which must be pressed in under 0.35 seconds. It can do up to 20 damage, but useless on enemies with defense) 4 FP Shelly Joins technically in Chapter 3: Great Peril on Sonsang Island, but not usable until Chapter 5: Dark Days of the Starshine Forest She is a young Cyan colored Yoshi, and very cheery. She doesn't speak much, but does speak at a few times. Outside of battle, she sings to put enemies to sleep before battle. HP: *Normal Rank - 10 *Super Rank - 20 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 30 (2 Defense) Abilities: *Flutter Kick (She flutters, and kicks the enemy. When the button above her is pressed when she attacks, she flips and does another kick) *Sing (She sings, and puts enemies to sleep. Whenever a note appears above her, press the button it says. For every 5 for Normal (Up to 5), 4 for Super (Up to 6), and 3 times for Ultra Rank in a row (Up to 8), an extra turn asleep is added. There are 23 notes, and it is the Yoshi's Story Theme.) 1 FP *Gulp (Same) 4 FP *Stampede (Same) 6 FP Ike Joins in Chapter 6: Super Shine of the Dridrea Desert He is a rather gentle Puni. He doesn't like to battle, but because of the kidnapping of many of his friends, he forces Mario for him to join. HP: *Normal Rank - 10 *Super Rank - 20 (1 Defense) *Ultra Rank - 30 (1 Defense) Abilities: *Smack (Same) *Burrow (He digs a hole that protects him and Mario, same as Veil and Outta Sight) 1 FP *Shine (Blinds enemies by repeatedly pressing A) 3 FP *Stab (Burrows legs into enemies. Repeatedly press A to do more damage) 2 FP Chapters Prologue : The Warp Mario is shown running along with many other residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. No one knows how, but it is falling apart entirely. Mario somehow gets warped to a very far away land, and finds a goomba being attacked by a group called the Smerags. Mario saves her, and her name is Goombriella, and she joins Mario. He then learns that the Stars of Light is the only thing that might save the Mushroom Kingdom. He finds Princess Peach's brooch, and he finds that it starts glowing. The light goes in a single direction pointing to the sewers. The find a door like floor there, and the part they can budge open, they see the Mushroom Kingdom. The brooch glows again, and a Map appears of the land they are in, which Goombriella remembers that she didn't tell Mario that he is in the land of Flerow, in a place called Sidya Port. They find the location of the first star, past Shega Town. Chapter 1 : The Shadow Guys Chapter 2 : The Mountain of Thunder Chapter 3 : Great Peril on Sonsang Island Chapter 4 : The Chasm of Ice Chapter 5 : Dark Days of the Starshine Forest Chapter 6 : Super Shine of the Dridea Desert Chapter 7 : Month of Meteors The map shows that the next star is on the planet Venus. The voyage would take a long time, the astronomer Astrid finds in her telescope that a meteor shower that will last a month is coming the next day inbetween the two planets. They can't wait for that long, so they risk it. Going at the speed of Distra's space shuttle, it will take them 3 Days to get there. On the second day, they get attacked by Metorg, a strange meteor created by the Smerags. The entire chapter is mostly the fight with Metorg, as it summons meteors to help it attack or heal it's HP, and can attack 3 times a turn. Chapter 8 : Battle of the Black Hole Chapter Bosses Chapert 1 - Shadow Guys The Shadow Guys are shadow like Shy Guys. There are four of them, each having unique powers, and create Shy Guys out of skeletons of their victims. They all use the Shy Guys as sacrafice. The first one uses them to become a giant, and has the most HP, at 25, and the most attack, at 6, but the lowest Defense, at 0. The second one uses them to be used for HP recovery. It has 10 HP, and 1 Attack, and 2 Defense. The third one uses the Shy Guys to create a wall of defense. He has 14 HP, 2 Attack, and 1 Defense. The last one uses them to craft the bones to shape them into Shy Guys before transforming them. It has 12 HP, 2 Attack, and 1 Defense. Chapter 2 - Thundreil Chapter 3 - Sky Pirahna Chapter 4 - Krystel Chapter 5 - Weezer Chapter 6 - Sheyney Chapter 7 - Metorg Metorg is a large psychic meteor who was created by the Smerags. Metorg rammed into the Distra's shuttle, and tries to bring them into the endless depths of space, giving them only 45 minutes to defeat it. It has 75 HP, 10 Attack, and 4 Defense. It can combine other meteors into it to restore 10-20 HP (Only once per turn), and use them to attack. Metorg can attack 3 times a turn. It can attack itself, and it can make the other meteors join it. It can charge it's energy, boosting it's attack and defense by 5. The entire chapter is basically the fight against it. Chapter 8 - Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games